


badillac

by fuglychan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Slut Sam Winchester, Come Eating, Come Slut Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Found Family, Gen, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Little plot, M/M, Minor Angst, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Overstimulation, Pining, Polyamory, Porn What Plot, Sibling Incest, Slut Sam Winchester, Smut, Teasing, but still school au, except it's not hs everyone's legal, legal tho!!!, threesomes are the only thing i know how to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuglychan/pseuds/fuglychan
Summary: Sam really did his best to get out of highschool as soon as possible. He just wanted out of John's house to be with Dean in Hunter's College.Only problem is that Sam has a huge thing for his best friend, Cas.It's an even bigger problem that Sam has a thing for his brother, too.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> uh warning incest ig
> 
> also possible cheating?? it's not really a closed relationship but they don't know each other

“Sammy.” 

Sam’s eyes were shut, and he whistled softly with each exhale. His head hung over, chin resting on his chest rather uncomfortably. 

Dean turned to his friend in the living room. It was late, really late, and it’s partially his fault his little brother is gonna get a runny nose. 

Sam’s not allowed out this late - John’s got them both under a strict rule, but for some reason, he lets Dean play soccer (as long as he can keep an eye on Sam). 

Sam used to like playing, but now he just watches him practice with the others. He’s a freshman at the academy nearby, Dean being a senior. Sam’s just lucky he has early admission. 

“He’s worn out,” Dean whispered, turning to his teammate Cas, who’s already sprawled out on the couch. They’d just gotten home from winning a game, and they had to go celebrate afterwards. It’d been the first win of the season. 

If only Sam had been there to see it… 

“I should get him to bed,” Dean said. “I don’t think he’s eaten.” 

Cas smiled softly. “No, Dean, you should go take a shower.” 

“But--” 

“You don’t smell great.” 

Dean scrunched up his nose, sniffing himself before shrugging. “You sure you don’t mind me showering first?” 

“Please.” Dean didn’t move. 

“I should at least get him to bed.” 

“Dean. Go.” 

Dean gave one last look towards the dim living room before scampering off. 

Cas settled deeper into the couch, taking in the Winchester’s living room. He knew this place by heart - he was over all the time. Dean’s dad would go away on long cases, so they always had this empty house, but it was still better compared to Cas’s. He had way, way too many step siblings there, who loved to give him a hard time. 

Sam was exhausted - he could tell by the way he had crashed on top of his textbook. He had to study hard to get into the academy years ahead of any other freshman. The kid just turned eighteen, whereas the youngest of the freshmen are usually 22. 

Their academy isn’t that of a particular one… An after highschool (or even post college in some cases) three year program to trail hunters. 

Sam hadn’t really wanted to hunt, but he would follow Dean, especially if it meant getting away from John any sooner. 

Cas had a lot of respect for the Winchesters. Dean’s incredible, always pushing himself to take care of his little brother. And Sam’s so kind (when he’s not being bitchy to Dean) and tries to repay him whenever he can. 

He really loves them. 

Sam made a soft hiss as he flinched, hazel eyes fluttering open. He kicked against the floor, scooting his chair back until he almost fell over, but Cas was already out of his seat, there to catch him. 

“Bad dream?” Cas asked, gently pushing the chair forward until it was on all fours. Sam’s face was red - he probably was coming down with a fever from pushing himself - as he scrambled to give Cas a response. Poor thing was worn out. 

“N-No,” he said, holding his hands up. “H-How long have you been in here, Cas?” He looked around. “And where’s Dean?” Sam gasped. “Wait, I didn’t say anything weird in my sleep, did I?” 

“Dean’s in the shower.” 

“No, Cas, wait! Did I say anything?” Sam’s blush was darkening, and Cas finally took pity on him and shook his head. 

“You didn’t.” 

Sam dropped his shoulders. Pouting, he got up out of his chair to push against Cas’s shoulders. “You shouldn’t tease me like that!” 

“I’m sorry,” Cas said, not sounding at all that apologetic. “I wanted to see why Dean liked teasing you so much.” He grinned. “You’re rather cute flustered like that.” Sam’s eyes widened, pushing against Cas again, sending them both tumbling on top of the couch. 

“You’re mean,” he said, biting the bottom of his lip. 

“You like it when I’m mean.” Cas ghosted the shell of his ear, sending a tremor down his spine. 

Yeah, he was right. Sam kinda had a thing for it. 

“You smell like sweat and grass,” Sam complained, rolling his head to the side as Cas pinned his hands over his head. Sam was still, letting Cas guide him wherever he wanted. He’d let him fold him in half if it made him happy. 

Cas just had that effect on him. 

Cas was slowly unbuttoning his flannel, leaving kisses down his torso. “Did you guys win?” he asked, blinking up at the ceiling. 

“We did.” 

“I wish I could’ve been there.” Sam gasped softly when Cas pressed a kiss that was more teeth than anything to his inner thigh. 

“I know how you like to watch me play.” Sam squirmed uncomfortably, spreading his legs to hook them around Cas. 

“Hurry up,” he whined softly, craning his neck. “Dean will be out soon.” 

“And isn’t that just exciting?” Sam gulped, cringing as his dick hardened at the thought. He let out a whimper, and Cas snickered. “Don’t worry; I’m not ready to share you yet. This is our little thing, right, Sammy?” 

“Stop it,” Sam giggled, clawing at his chest as Cas pressed a finger against his hole. “You sound like a dirty old man.” 

“Aren’t I?” 

There was the soft sound of a creaky floorboard, and dammit, Sam was scrambling, and Cas was quick to throw a blanket over the two of them. 

“Oh, Sam, you’re up!” Dean was standing in the living room in his boxers and a loose shirt. Sam looked in between him and Cas and frowned. 

“Dean, you shouldn’t dress like that in front of Cas.” He turned his head. “Doesn’t it make you uncomfortable?” 

Cas shrugged as Dean replied, “Nah, besides it’s nothing he hasn’t seen before.” Sam’s face darkened and his eyebrows furrowed together. Dean shrugged, “He sees my dick in the locker room. No homo, right, Cas?” 

Cas hid a smirk. “Right, Dean.” 

Sam looked off into space, willing himself out of this situation. He didn’t want to hear about it. Or, more like, he really did want to hear about it, but not right now, not when he’s already turned and both of them are in the room.

“Sam, are you even listening?”

“Huh?” Sam asked, blinking a few times before Dean fell on the couch between them. 

“I should start recording our games.” 

“Or convince Dad to let me out of the house.” 

“Uh-huh, too dangerous,” Dean said, making an X with his arms. “We go to school with some freaks. Sometimes I still see that Gordon kid hanging around.” 

“Dean, we’re the freaks,” Sam countered. 

Cas shook his head, but Dean was laughing. 

Really, they had no idea. 

“There’s still some hot water left, if you wanna go. Oh, but you should probably use Sam’s shower because I had all that mystery meat at the diner, and--” 

“Okay, okay! Cas gets it, right, Cas?” Sam said, interrupting him. “Feel free to use mine.” He wouldn’t tell his worst enemy to go in there. Well, maybe Gordon, or that mean upperclassmen Lucifer. 

Once Cas was out of the room, Dean was on top of him. “I wish you were there, Sammy.” He was yanking him by the hair, breathing in his green apple scent. “I want to throw you up on my shoulder after I win. Kiss you in front of everyone, so they know not to mess with you, my little bitch.” 

“Is that you trying to be romantic?” Sam said, glaring at him. “What are you imagining, sicko?” 

Dean stared off, looking torn apart. “You would look so hot in a cheer suit.” 

“Dean!” 

“Shh,” he hushed, tugging at his jeans. “Wouldn’t want Cas to hear, would you?” 

It’s kinda scary how similar he and his best friend can be when they’re fucking him. 

“You’d get off on that, wouldn’t you? My best friend walking in on me, fucking my younger brother in a cheerleader--” 

“Oh, forget it!” 


	2. upstairs - lovepoint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is more plot heavy (???i know lmao how the fuck did that happen)
> 
> uh warning! more incest (do i even need to warn u still or) but also possible possible noncon?? It's consensual, but poorly negotiated?? everything is consensual but permission was a lil blurry?? 
> 
> and warning: minor choking (very very minimal)

School just got out for the day, and Dean has some time before practice. Sam is sprawled out in the grass behind the bunker with a pile of books. He’s ignoring Dean, kicking his feet in the air as he flips through the pages. It wasn’t until Dean stole a kiss that he closed it. 

“Not out here! Someone might see,” Sam mumbled, resisting when Dean tried to roll him over on his back. 

“No one’s coming back here,” Dean said, nuzzling his neck. “Fuck, you smell so good.” 

Sam pushed against his brother, kicking him roughly. “Someone could see,” he spat, pulling his textbook on his lap. 

“See what?” Dean grabbed his textbook and tossed it to the side, crinkling the pages. Sam glared at him, but he couldn’t keep ahold of the bitchface as he pressed his knee against his crotch. “See how much of a slut my little brother is?” Sam blinked up at him, already growing hard, but Dean was already moving away. 

“Dean!” Cas was yelling, hands cupped. “Practice is about to start.” 

“See you, Sammy,” he said, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before grabbing his shoes. “Be good while I’m gone.” 

Sam grabbed his textbook defiantly, placing it over his crotch to hide his half-hard woody, and flicked his middle finger up. 

He could really hate him sometimes. 

It’s wrong, and he knows that, but after all they’ve been through, it just feels right. Dean says he’s going to hell anyways, not that he really believes in any sort of religion anyways. Sam likes to think there’s a heaven, but if heaven doesn’t have Dean, he doesn’t really want to go anyways. 

It does bug him a little - watching his insanely hot brother get flirted with constantly. He can’t blame people, though. He would flirt with Dean, too. 

Cas is pretty hot too. He’s sprinting across the field, and he comes in second, just behind Dean. He catches on to his sleeve and pushes him lightly. They’re both laughing. They’re both beautiful. 

He hears the faint whistle from their Coach, trying to snap them out of messing around. 

“You ever think about trying out?” Coach Bobby had once asked him. Sam wanted to say yes, but John would never allow him. He’d just shrugged and said it wasn’t his thing. 

He liked Coach Bobby a lot. Dean loved him, too, probably since he was the most unconventional teacher in this whole academy. He was always nice to Sam - at games, he’d make sure he got good seats (when Sam could go, of course). 

“Sam? You watching the soccer team again?” Charlie’s hovering over his shoulder. “Knew I’d find you over here.” 

“Yeah,” he shrugged, craning his neck to look at her. He held his hand out so she could take it and help herself down on the grass. 

“I get it, but have you tried the gym? I mean, those volleyball players.” Charlie shivered. “Stars, man. They’re so gorgeous.” She studied his face. “Yeah, okay, I get it. But you wanna go be not creepy somewhere?” 

“For the last time Charlie, I’m not joining your DnD club.”

“Okay, you’d like it,” she said, holding her hand up. “But that’s not what I meant. You wanna go out to the diner with us? It’ll be fun.” 

Sam stared off after his brother. “I don’t know… I’ll get in trouble.” 

“Come on, your dad’s away, right? He won’t even notice you’re out late.” He bit his lip. “I’ll have you home before Dean notices.” 

“Okay.” 

It was a nice change of place, hanging out with Charlie. He blew her off enough; it’s a wonder she hasn’t stopped talking to him. She’s just nice like that, always patient. 

Kevin, her friend from DnD, is talking a million miles per minute. “No way, Kev, I just don’t think it was all that accurate compared to Star Wars.” 

“Sam--” Kevin started. “You agree with me, right?” 

Sam hadn’t been paying attention, but now he was stuck in the middle of this fight. “Uh, I don’t think I’ve seen Star Trek.” 

Kevin’s eyes bugged out of his head. “You… Charlie, where do you know this kid from again?” 

“I’m in AP mythology with you,” Sam said. 

“What? Really?” Kevin thought for a moment. “Nah, I don’t think so.” 

Sam didn’t think it was worth mentioning they’ve had other classes together too. You’d think Kevin would pay attention since he’s also way too young to be attending here. He’s even younger than Sam. 

“Ignore Sam,” Charlie interrupted, sipping her shake, staring at the waitress. “He’s not paying attention because he’s daydreaming about Cas.” 

“Cas? From the soccer team?” Kevin leaned back in his chair. “He’s kinda weird. But I guess cute.” 

“You guess?” Sam snapped a little harshly before sobering up. “I mean, yeah.” He looked down at his shake. 

“Well, I’m not really into guys,” Kevin said. “Are you?” 

Sam jolted, but before he could reply Charlie clasped a hand on his shoulder. “He hasn’t come out yet.” 

“I would if I knew what I was,” Sam admitted honestly. He likes girls. He liked a girl before, but it wasn’t like anything he felt with Dean. “Plus, whatever I come out as, my dad will probably kill me for it.” 

“I know what you mean,” Kevin sighed. “Parents can be scary.” He smiled to himself. “I remember when I was in middle school and I brought home my first girlfriend. I thought my mom was going to pluck my eyes out.” 

“Gorey,” Charlie said, sipping her drink. 

He shrugged. “I’ve been reading too much horror.” 

“When I kissed a girl for the first time, Dean was so proud. He’s so weird about that kind of thing, always trying to get me with a girl.” 

“Well, Dean’s not your Dad. Isn’t that normal for an older brother?” 

Sam let go of his glass. “Yeah. I guess you’re right.” 

He wants to think of john, but not a single story comes to mind. 

\-- 

“Fuck, it’s coming down so hard.” 

“Language,” Coach warned him, pointing his finger. “That’s another lap.” 

“Coach, it’s raining,” one of the other boys, Garth, poined out. He was a benchwarmer, but he was a sweet kid. Not good at soccer, but sweet, and he was more of a manager than anything. “If Dean got sick before next game…” 

Coach Bobby sighed. “Okay, your biscuit is saved for now. But tomorrow, you’re running two extra laps.” 

Two laps wasn’t that big of a deal. “Yes sir,” Dean said, but he was out on the field anyways, scanning for any sight of Sam. “You think he went inside the school?” 

“Who, Sam?” Cas said, cocking his head to the side. “Maybe he went home.” 

“Your creepy stalker?” Gabriel guessed, already chewing on a candy bar. Coach was right there, but Gabriel was already done with it. “Didn’t he go off with the Princess?” 

“A princess?” Dean grinned. “My little bro.” 

“She’s lesbian,” Gabriel said, shaking his hand. “You haven’t heard of her?” 

“I didn’t know he had friends,” Dean said, lost in thought. “You know where they went?” 

“Deano,” he said, putting an arm over his shoulder, “in a small town like this? He’s either at the diner or he’s doing weed under the bleachers.” 

“Or in a Target parking lot,” Garth added, trying to be helpful. 

Dean checked the library at the school first. He phoned him, but he didn’t pick up. It just went to voicemail. 

“I’ll check his classroom,” Cas offered. He wasn’t as worried as Dean, but seeing him like this was enough to make him worry. 

A short ten minutes later and they were both coming up empty. 

“Man, I need to find him,” Dean said, fidgeting as he ran out of the school. Cas caught up to him, grabbing him by the sleeve. 

“He’s okay, Dean.” Dean turned to him shortly. “He’s fine.” 

“You don’t know him like I do. He’s a trouble magnet. Ever since he was a baby--” 

“I know,” Cas said, stilling him. “We’ll find him: safe and sound.” 

They continued roaming the streets of the empty town. The rain was coming down really hard now, and everyone was locked up inside of their homes. 

“Dean.” 

“Cas, if I don’t find him…” 

“Dean.” 

As promised, Sam was fine. Charlie was holding up an umbrella for the three of them - Sam barely fitting in. He was so tall compared to the other two, that his shoulder was soaking wet from the rain. 

“I need to tell you something.” 

Cas was deadly serious, almost looking guilty. Dean made an awkward laugh, shrugging off his grip. “What, Cas?” 

“I’ve been having relations with your brother.” 

Dean stopped. 

He looked after his brother, who was ducking his head to be short enough to fit under the umbrella, and then looked at Cas, who was drenched with a frown. “You… What?” Dean cracked a smile. 

“I should’ve told you, but… I didn’t know how to tell you.” 

“So,” Dean said, willing the smile to go away. He tried to be mad. “You’ve been fucking my brother?” 

Cas cringed. “Yeah.” 

“You picked a hell of a time to tell me.” 

Cas dug his hands into his pockets. “I know. I get it if you never wanna talk to me again, but… your brother, I just… I like him. A lot.” 

“Can I tell you something, Cas?” 

“Yeah, Dean, of course.” 

“I have  _ relations  _ with my brother too.” 

It should’ve caused more of a fight between them, but it’s Sam. It’s them: Team Free Will. They’re close. Yeah, they do fight a lot, but not when it comes to this. 

If anything, this was good. Really, really good. 

Dean just had to get Cas on board. 

See the thing about Dean is he’s a mean big brother but he’s also a jerk of a boyfriend. These two don’t go well together, at least, not for Sam. 

Dean’s favorite past time? Tease the shit out of Sam. 

\-- 

“Sam, we were looking all over for you.” They get home a little after Sam. Sam’s drying off with a towel and the two drenched messes stumble in. 

“Oh my god,” he said, running to them with a towel. “Go get in the shower. You’re going to get sick.” 

“I was so worried,” Dean said, grabbing him suddenly. The towel fell off his head and around his shoulders as Dean pushed him against the wall. 

Sam’s eyes widened, and he looked at Cas and kneed his brother. “Stop it, Dean, you’re being weird.” He flashed him a warning glance, but he wasn’t done. 

“Can you blame me, Sam? I thought you were hurt.” 

“Cas,” Sam called out. “Help!” He was really hoping to play it off as Dean just messing around, because this was going downhill really fast. 

“You know how scared I was? What was I gonna do if something bad happened to you? How would I tell Dad?” 

“Dean, you’re hurting me.” His grip was tightening around his collar. Sam struggled, cringing as his dick hardened for the second time that day. He tried to will it away, but he couldn’t help it - not with Dean choking him and Cas just there watching him. It was so fucking hot he couldn’t take it. “Stop it.” 

“It’s not safe out there,” he said. “You attract danger.” 

That did piss him off a little. A lot. “I can take care of myself.” 

“See, I don’t think you can,” Dean said, pressing him tighter against the wall. “If you could, why do you just take it? Let me push you wherever I want? Let me fuck you as roughly--” 

“Dean!” Sam barked, looking over at Cas. “What’s wrong with you?” 

“And imagine my surprise,” he said, leaning in close, “when my best friend tells me he’s been fucking my little brother behind my back.” 

Sam went still. He dropped his head, craning his eyes away from the two. His heart hammered in his chest. 

“Imagine my surprise when I find out my boy toy gets fucked by his older brother.” 

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Holy fucking shit. 

“Cas--” 

“Shut up,” Dean growled. “I think we need to teach him a lesson.” He let go, dropping Sam sharply. He slumped against the wall, breathless. “What do you say, Cas?” 

Cas was on him, hoisting him up off the ground. “There’s nothing I’d like more.” 

These two were going to kill him. Sam was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i,,, what,, why
> 
> i
> 
> ok


	3. bad idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he says daddy like twice but it's not really,,, my thing so if it triggers u you'll prob be fine
> 
> also i have a thing for sam crying so if he seems a lil wimpy i uh oops

If Sam was gonna die here, he would be fine with it. 

To be more specific, sandwiched in between two of his favorite people (one of his biggest fantasies for years, he’s been crushing on them both for so long, but together? That’s a whole new level.) 

It was all moving too fast. Cas was nuzzling him from behind, kissing his neck where Dean had grabbed him, running his tongue over the dip of his neck. He squeezed his sides, hand sliding up under his shirt. 

Dean was unbuttoning his jeans, slipping them off without a second thought. 

Sam was already shaking, and they hadn’t even gotten started. He was so fucked. 

“C-Cas,” Sam stammered, hands reaching out to grab his nosy hands. “S...Stop.” 

“Are you okay, baby?” Dean cooed, always one to sweet talk him through it. “Need us to stop?” 

“Fuck no, please,” Sam pleaded, stretching his leg out. “Don’t you dare stop.” 

A cocky grin spread across his face. “You heard the man.” 

“You wanna do the honors, Cas?” 

“If you don’t mind.” There was some cheeky exchange before Sam was being manhandled on to his stomach, face in Dean’s lap. His knees were on either side of Cas with his ass in his face. 

Sam opened his mouth instantly, hands reaching to untuck Dean’s cock out of his pants. He was shaking, barely able to hold himself up, but they were there to his rescue - Cas grabbing him by his sides and Dean grabbing his hair. 

He was scared, terrified, but he knew how to do this. He licked a stripe up the side of his cock. His eyes were glazing over - his mind on one track to suck Dean’s cock. 

He hears talking in the background, but he’s so on edge, so strung out and hellbent on making Dean feel good that he didn’t register Cas resting his hand against his ass and the drawback of his hand. 

He yelped with the slap, jolting forward onto Dean’s lap, and he would’ve fallen if Dean wasn’t ready to catch him at the same time Cas was pulling him up by his side, steadying him against his lap. 

“Count them,” Cas ordered, and Sam nodded, lost in it. 

“One,” he rasped, earning a harsher slap. “Two!” 

“Come on, that’s not what you call me,” Cas said, pinching his asscheek where a red handprint was already forming. 

“Three, sir!” Sam cried, face red as he struggled to steady himself. “Fuck.” 

“I don’t think fuck’s a number,” Dean said, holding the base of his cock for Sam to grab on to. “Start over.” 

“What number, ah, am I going to?” Sam asked, squeaking as Cas spanked him again. “One, sir.” 

“Till you’ve learned your lesson.” 

“But, Cas, we might be here all night,” Dean countered. “It takes Sammy a second to catch up.” 

Cas hit him three more times in ernest, and Sam tried his best to count with a mouthful of Dean’s cock. 

By the time Cas was at ten, Sam was shaking all over, sweating and shivering in anticipation. Cas groped his warm skin, massaging it gently, giving Sam a short break. “What are we learning, Sam?” 

His voice was so even, so calm. It pissed him off to no end. 

“That you guys like to bully me.” 

His hair was tugged sharply, his mouth opening wide for Dean to thrust into it. “Try again.” Dean thrust in a few times, Cas matching his speed to deliver a few spanks with each thrust. 

“Shut up and fuck me,” Sam said, wiping the spit off his face with his hand.

“Never been one for patience, huh, Sammy?” Dean licked his lips, grabbing his hand and pulling it away from his face. “Don’t. I prefer you like this.” Dean licked the spit off his chin obscenely, and Sam cringed but couldn’t ignore the arousal deep in his stomach. Sometimes Dean would come up with the most disgusting things, but it turned him on anyways. 

“A drooling mess fits you best, don’t you think?” To prove Cas’s point, Dean slid open his phone to snap a selfie of them. Sam wanted to kill him. 

“Fuck, sir!” Sam cried out at an especially hard slap to his inner thigh. Cas patted the area lightly, signaling that they were done. Sam was trembling with need, and he planned to deliver. 

He gripped his ass cheek, spreading them apart to expose his hole. Sam whined, opening his mouth wider when Cas slipped his fingers into his mouth. Dean’s cock didn’t leave him much room, but Cas didn’t seem to mind. 

After he was satisfied that his fingers were wet enough, he slipped them out of his mouth with a small ‘pop’ and pressed a finger against the ring of his asshole. Sam cried out instantly, and Dean took the chance to thrust his hip deeper into his mouth, silencing his cry. 

Sam was being pushed up, folding awkwardly between them as Cas got up to sit on his feet. He stretched out Sam as carefully as he could, but Sam didn’t mind a little pain. 

“He’s ready,” Cas announced, slipping his fingers from his hole. “You want him?” 

“Nah,” Dean said casually. “Sam can take it.” 

“He’s gonna come too early,” Cas noted, squeezing the base of Sam’s cock experimentally. “And he hasn’t even been touched yet.” He mewled pathetically, suckling on Dean’s head as they talked about him, like he wasn’t even there. Like he couldn’t hear them. 

“Sam can take it.” 

Cas sighed. But Dean knew his brother. And Sam was a strong boy. 

Cas was gentle when he first slid in. This could be out of care (that’s probably what it looks like), but truth is, it just makes it that much worse for Sam. He’s shaking, already desperate to come and trying to hold himself back, but the feeling of Cas’s cock against his walls is overwhelming. He pushes his ass backwards while bobbing his head on Dean’s cock. 

His brown eyes are welling up, it’s too much, him being used at both ends like this. He’s breaking apart in their arms. 

Cas used him rough and hard, trying to ignore his prostate with every chance he gets. He didn’t want this to be over too soon, and knowing Sam and his libido… He was younger, yeah, but that didn’t fully explain why he was round up like an energizer bunny. 

Cas is coming before he knows it, and Sam cries out, pushing back on him to carry him through it. He keeps moving until Cas is worn and slips out of his ass. 

Sam panted, trying to recover, but he doesn’t get a chance before he’s being flipped over - this time with his head buried in Castiel’s neck and his ass in Dean’s face. 

Sam barely stammers out a “what” before Dean licks across his asshole. He cries out, way louder than earlier and tries to muffle himself on Cas’s shoulder. He whimpers, body convulsing as Dean licks up the sides of his thighs, catching Cas’s come dripping out of him and dipping his tongue back into his ass. 

“Clench up a little, would you?” Dean instructed, pinching his asscheek and pulling it apart wider so he could dig his tongue past the rim. 

“Dean, he’s--” 

Sam yelped, and sure enough he was coming. Dean ate him out threw it, giving him a careful stroke as he came across the couch. He twitched pathetically, boneless against them. 

“Well, what’d you do that for?” 

Dean lifted his head in confusion as he flipped over Sam and lined him up with his cock. “What do you mean?” 

“He came.” 

“Oh, Sammy can go again.” 

Sam craned his neck to look at Cas sheepishly. “Yeah, it’s okay, Cas,” he confessed. 

“What, you only let him come once?” Dean looked so astonished that Cas was a little hurt. 

“We slow down when we need to.” Dean only laughed. 

“No no. Sam gets his best orgasm after he’s already came. See?” 

Sam whimpered, spreading his legs wider for Dean. His face is red and twisting away, overcome with embarrassment. Dean lowers his head, lifting up his ass to settle it on a pillow to eat him out properly. 

Sam stretched out his legs, squeezing them on both sides of Dean’s face. “Oh, fuck! Fuck, daddy, please!” Sam lost himself on Dean’s tongue. 

The careless ‘daddy’ shocked Cas, and Dean only looked up at his best friend, flashed him a smirk, before diving his tongue back in, adding a finger this time. “You get him so fucked out, he forgets himself. Isn’t that right, Sammy?” 

“Please,” he whined, thighs shaking with need. His entire body was coated with a slick sheet of sweat. 

He was so fucking beautiful taken apart carefully by the two of them.

“I got you,” Dean said in an attempt to be comforting, but it did little to calm him. It only filled him with excitement. “Why don’t you tell Daddy Cas what you need?” 

“D-Daddy,” Sam moaned, fidgeting. “Will you take care of me? 

And fuck, there was no way he could say no to that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so as much as i loved writing all three of these in one day, i suddenly wanna write older sammy getting fucked in the impala by dean soooo nice to know y'all hope u liked this series that i might update if anyone bothers to click on it lmaooo
> 
> ok bye

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this will probably be forgotten but i just got my teeth taken out and i have 5 days off work and im on pain meds and this was born so uhh anyways


End file.
